This and That and Back to This
by curliemmy
Summary: I liked the beginning of this fic which is the reason i still have it but I need something to get me to keep writing I'm sorry it just ugg not working i need to back into the story and stuff idk...
1. On the Train

**Title: **_This and That and Back to This_

**Author: **curliemmy

**Disclaimer: **all the stuff you recognize in this story belongs to JK Rowling and her brilliant mind!

**Summary**: This story is about James and Lily getting together it starts out in 6th year and ends in 7th (unless I chose to make that a sequel). Basically the story is about how Lily and James see each other all the time- They are both on the Gryffindor Quiditch Team and Sirius and Lily are friends, classes, and in 7th year they end up head girl and boy together.

* * *

**Chapter 1- On the Train**

Lily walked through the barrier that separated platform 9 ¾ from the rest of Kings Cross Train Station. For Lily this barrier was more than that. It was what separated her from her parents and sister, Lily from her muggle friends, and most of all it was the crossing where one part of her life ended and a new part started. She sighed it felt good to be back.

"LILY!!"

Lily spun around in circles excited. She knew that voice it belonged to one of her best friends, Aurora. She just couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. She spun around again and there stood in his cockiest form James Potter and his Marauders. She immediately noticed that he'd grown much taller over the summer and was now almost a head taller than her. Apparently she wasn't the only one who noticed he standing there a huge grin on his face looking overly arrogant most certainly noticed as well and he was mighty happy with it too.

"Whoa there Evans did someone hit you with a demitor or do you just spin around like that for fun?"

_Ugg I hate this guy _Lily thought to herself. "Potter get lost" she said as she walked past him. She began to talk with Sirius, although James and Lily weren't the best of friends she and Sirius were. He was like a big brother to her even though they were in the same year. He watched out for her when she was upset and defended her if anyone other than any of the Marauders where picking on her.

"Hey Lil" he said giving her a hug.

"Hey, how was your vacation?" Lily asked him.

"Oh you know ran away from home same old" he said in a causal tone. She gaped at him-

"You WHAT?!"

"I-I knew your parents thought a little…differently but come on Sirius run away?"

"You heard me."

"I had to they were sick of me and I of them so I got fed up and left. Don't worry Lils I'm staying with James (Lily made a retching sound at that comment and he just rolled his eyes at her) and they have their little Death Eater in training Regulas- it's all good!"

Lily was just about to point out that it wasn't fair to call him a "death eater in training" when a call of "Lils" hit her ear she spun around while James scoffed,

"Demitor" and Peter let out a snort. There in front of her stood the two greatest people in the world Rorrie (Aurora) and Becks or Becca (Rebecca) her two best friends. Aurora had long dark curly hair that went half way down her back and big light blue eyes that were piercing. She had guys following her all over the place, she was tall as well- about 5'9". Lily had wavy hair in between red and dark brown although a little more on the red side. Her eyes were green and they sparkled like diamonds. She was about 5'6" and a half in height. Then lastly was Becca she had strait shoulder length blonde hair and warm honey colored eyes and light freckles scattered her nose. She was about 5'4" and was very disgruntled about her shortness.

Lily squealed as she hugged them and turned around to say bye to Sirius, but the Marauders were already walking away.

"Come on you guys I want to catch up with you but let's go find a compartment the train is about to leave and almost everyone is already on." They got onto the train just as time, Lily who got aboard last pulled her bags up just as the train lurched into movement and made her topple over into the arms of a 7th year Ravenclaw, who by the way was very good looking he just smiled at her and set her back on her feet and walked away. The girls stared as he left then looked at each other and totally freaked.

"You totally had a moment!" Rorrie whispered excitedly.

"No we didn't I fell over that was SO embarrassing!" Lily gasped.

"I agree with Rorrie and he's also the Quitdich captain, he's the keeper. " Becks said.

"Oh come on let's find somewhere to sit!" Lily groaned as the girls followed her giggling.

The three girls peered into all of the compartments and THEY WERE ALL FULL! Then they came to the last one which held the Marauders. It was the only one that wasn't completely full and also had no Slytherins inside of it.

"Come on in here." Becca said.

"Oh noo!!! I cannot stand James Sirius isn't that bad, but James no I will not spend this train trip with him!" Lily said.

"Well, I'm going in there" Rorrie said.

"Same" Becca agreed.

"Ugg fine, but you guys have to…have to get me something good! I'm putting up with the biggest arse ever for you guys right now!"

Aurora led them inside to were the Marauders were sitting James looked up and said,

"Look who came around Lils, I knew you would! How does next Saturday sound for our first date?"

"One don't call me Lils!" Two there NO where else to sit and trust me this was a major last resort!"

"Aww come on Lils we both know that's just an excuse and you really want me!" James said in a matter of fact voice. Lily scowled back at him then looked for somewhere to sit down. Rorrie and Becca had already sat down and there was no more room.

"Looks like it's my lap or the floor." James winked at her.

Lily rolled her eyes and sat down on the floor while Sirius put her bags on the shelves about their heads. Just as Lily sat down Remus Jumped up, "Oh Shoot! Prefect meeting I'm late."

"SHIT me too!"Lily screeched.

"Wow impressive language from Miss Evans" James smirked as she made a mad dash for the door.

* * *

Authors Note:

Demitor- twirling hex i made it up from the french word that means turn around.

The Phrase "looks like its either my lap of the floor" comes from SMH's wonderful story: Being 16 isnt as easy as it sounds.

REVEIW PLEASE


	2. This Train Ride isnt over Until

**Chapter 2: This Train Ride isn't Over Until Snape Smirks**

Lily was in the train compartment with Rorrie, Becca, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter pacing about her recent lateness for the prefect meeting when the train stopped with a halt sending her body flying towards Aurora.

"Ow Lil!! G'eroff!! Your sitting on me!" Came a very muffled voice.

"Ugg" Lily replied half her body was tangled up with Rorrie's and she was working on untangling.

"Sirius," said Becks "help me pull these to Lunatics off each other.

"Right you are Miss!" Sirius said in a flirtatious voice.

"O SHUF UPH AND 'ELP!!" came Rorrie's muffled voice as she started kicking.

"I'm sorry my shirt is stuck on the luggage rack," came Lily's desperate voice. Sirius and Becks grabbed Lily and started pulling much to James and Peter's amusement (by now they were practically rolling on the floor laughing) although Remus just stared at the four of them with an eyebrow raised and a very bemused look on his face.

With an "Egufff" Lily finally came loose and everyone toppled onto the ground landing on top of James and Peter much to their surprise. Now Remus was the one to start laughing looking at all of their sorry arses. It was truly a hilarious sight to see. Then the compartment door was thrown open.

* * *

James had fallen onto the floor about a minute ago when the sight of Rorrie and Lily tangled together and Lily being suspended by part of her shirt on the compartment rack had met its climax. Sirius and Becca quietly considering what do about it. Though he highly doubted that they were taking so long to come up with a plan of action. James had come to the conclusion that those two were having as much fun as he was watching Lily's little dilemma. Then he watched as Sirius and Becks felt pity and started pulling on Lily. Now his stomach was truly starting to ache from the loud jerks of laughter that were issuing themselves from his own mouth (they were also being persuaded not to stop any time soon by Peter's cackling). Suddenly he saw multiple bodies flying at himself and Peter and he felt them too, with a loud "OOFF". 

"Aaueg! What just happened?" Peter's dismayed and slightly squished voice called from the bottom of the pile. "Way to ruin the time of my life!"

"Sirius," moaned Lily "I told you that pulling was a bad idea!"

"ITS NOT MY FAULT!"

"Ugg!"

"G'eoff!"  
"Who the hells on top of me?"

"Rorrie! Your elbows are too pointy by far!"

"Oh everyone just Shut up" someone's voice said. Then the occupants of the floor began to hear a loud laughing and the heads that could turned around to the compartment seats to see what was happening. Through all their complaints none of them had noticed Remus had not been caught by the pile of limbs that now surrounded him and had broke into laughter.

"You…(laugh)…should…(laugh)…s(laugh)ee…you(laugh)selves…(laugh)" He said out of breathe.

"I swear" cried James "that when Rorrie gets her elbow off of my stomach Sirius isn't pinning me down that I will, may I repeat, I WILL throw your sorry arses into the lake and leave you to the Giant Squid!"

"Hahahahahaha" Remus had aberrantly felt that this was an empty threat and decided not to heed it through his laughing rampage. Just then the compartment door flew open and they were all met by a greasy smirk. It was Snape, he leaned casually up against the door way and said,

"Look three blood traitors, a half breed, a runaway who also happens to be on of the blood traitors, a helpless soul with one muggle parent and worst of all… a mudblood!" spitting out the final word.

At his last comment all six of them managed to untangle themselves rather quickly considering their former positions and stood up, along with Remus who looked rather pail at the current moment.

"DO-NOT-LET-ME-HEAR-YOU-SAY-THAT-EVER-AGAIN!" James said clearly "or so help you."

"Just like you to stand up for a mud blood." With Snapes last comment all four of the boys threw themselves at him just to be caught by the girls before they made any contact.

"Let me go Lily! Did you hear what he just called you!?" Sirius gasped (she had a pretty impressive grip considering her size).

"Yes I heard him, but he's not worth it."

"I doubt that, I think the little slut likes being so close to you!" Snape smirked. With that Lily let go and Sirius started hurtling himself across the room, but Lily got their first.

"You nasty grease faced, wanna be death eater who has nothing better to do with his lame friendless life then be a effin IDIOT." She said she was now really close to his face. "And further more-"

"Your rather pretty for a muddy little girl aren't you shame it was wasted on something so lowly as an It." His sneer got bigger then a frightened look came across his face as Lily's fist flew at his face and hit his nose with a resounding crunch. Blood came spattering out.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed at him, "AND DON'T EVER SAY ANYTHING AGAIN OR SO HELP ME I WILL DO SOMETHING **MUCH** WORSE THAN WHATEVER POTTER WAS GOING TO DO TO YOU!" but before she had even finished her tirade Snape had scurried away, blood flying everywhere.

Lily slowly turned around to find her friends and the Marauders staring at her gob smacked,

"That was bloody brilliant!"

"I think I'm in love!"

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Oh Shut Up all of you and Potter two late your _permanently_ on my bad side." Lily rebuked them all.

"Really Lils that was brilliant, of course the punch was rather good too but you probably shouldn't of done it." Rorrie told her.

"I know he just wrangles me!"

"Whah" Peter, James and Sirius said in a chorus looking rather confused.

"She uses big words when she's in despair or denial after she's done something rash," Becks explained.

"It means annoys…a lot." Remus offered. "Come on all of you we better get off of this train before it leaves back for London."

The seven of them all grabbed their belongings and carted out of the train.

* * *

Outside of the train they were met by none other than Rubeus Hagrid. 

"'elloo" he called. "'s a 'lil bit late to be 'gittin of the train 'init?" he called to them as he walked up. When he got up to them he examined them all "James 's taller, Sirius what 'air you 'ave 'owa days! Oh my what got you 'll wrangled up Lily?" The same three boys looked at him open mouthed while the remaining four had a cocky grin set on their faces. "Well I be'er be off then got 'firss years awatin me! Come visit meh later Lily we'll talk 'bout it!" He walked away and the seven teenagers still had their set facial expression either grinning or totally open mouthed until Rorrie pointed out that they probably should get on a carriage before they left.

* * *

Authors Note:  
Here i sit all sad. I have no reviews. Im sad. You could be the first. Its a possibility. Go for it. Theres nothing to loose. 

I lauff you all (especially those who are reading and review btw its tat nice lil button there on the left)

3 Em

Ps This totally came out of no where when i was writing it it totally goes against my chapter outline that i made so i hope you like it! ;)


	3. Half Breeds? Passwords? Guys and Girls?

**Chapter 3: Half Breeds? Passwords? Girls? Guys?**

"Skeeter, Madeline"

"…RAVENCLAW!" cried the sorting hat. The oldest Skeeter sister ran over to the Ravenclaw table where she was met with many cheers.

"Templeton, Tamara" Professor McGonnagal announced. This sorting took longer the hat was placed on the young girls head.

It spoke softly in her ear, "Hmm one Syltherin parent another Gryffindor…where ever shall we put you? I think you better go to GRYFFINDOR!!"

James started cheering for the girl "Yes another little first year to kick out of the common room chairs!" cried Sirius. Lily scowled at him while James said,

"EXCELENT!!" The time passed fairly slowly, and by the end of the sorting the boys were getting ready to eat.

"Food time!" one of them exclaimed after Zender, Florence.

"Not food time…" another Marauder said in apparent distress.

"_Ugg I want to food!!"_

"Shhh all of you be QUIET! Dumbledore's about to speak" Lily told them.

"Oh come on Lils we know what he's going to say already!" James told her. Lily grimaced at him. Dumbledore then stood up to speak and the hall went quiet,

"Hello and I am happy to welcome to all of our new students and our old ones back! I know you are all anxicious to eat-"

"HERE HERE!!" Sirius had stood up on the bench and waved his fist in the air when Dumbledore had said this just to be pulled back down by Lily who promptly told him off.

"Thank you Mr. Black I would just like to remind you all before you are too tired to listen, not that you are paying any attention currently (many heads snapped up and looked at Dumbledore when the last comment came out of his mouth) anyway the Forbidden Forest is named that for a reason, I must tell you with Voldemort back you would be even less wise to enter it than before. Mr. Filch has added about thirty items to the list of '_Things that Will be Confiscated if Found List'_ you will find out what those items are when they are confiscated from you! Now TUCK IN!" With that two things happened the first was an amazing amount of steaming food filled the tables and Sirius stood back up to say,

"CHEERS TO THAT PROFFESOR!" and shot Gryffindor colored streamers into the air that slowly glittered down to the floor.

"Do you know what a bad example you set Sirius?" Lily cried. "Its awful we're going to have first years standing on tables in no time!"

"O calm down Lils! Its no big deal I just wanted to show my appreciation!"

Sirius then began to stuff his plate with all the food he could (mashed potatoes, chicken pot pie, stew, bread, chicken, gravy and pumpkin juice) when he noticed lily staring at him in an amazed expression on her face. He stopped his eating for about a millisecond as he piled food on to her plate and she watched open mouthed and eyed.

"Eat Lily and stop watching me it's putting me off!"

"Your disgusting you know that."

"I love you too"

"Humph!"

After the meal had disappeared (Sirius had also done thorough justice to the desserts) Lily and Remus had to lead the first years up to the common rooms. Rorrie, Becks, James and Sirius were left to talk to themselves.

"So James you still Quiditch captain this year?" Rorrie asked he had been last year for the first time and it was already pretty safe to assume he had kept his roll.

"Yup and this year I'm doing complete new tryouts!" he told her.

"Waddya mean?" the noise came from Sirius' mouth as he tackled the large hunk of cake that was inside of his mouth.

"Well everyone has to try out again, the old team mates to, you never know if there's someone better."

"Oh well I don't need to worry about that then." Sirius told him.

"I'm sure you don't, but your still re trying out."

"Whatever…"

Last years team had been a good one, but James Potter never put anything in front of his success, he was a beater along with Sirius they made a great team and they knew each others actions immensely well. Lily had been one of his chasers last year along with Peter and a fourth year names Perry Cox. The keeper had been Verity Hooch, she had graduated last year though and now James was on the hunt for a new keeper. Last of all the seeker last year was a girl named Stephanie Waldren, she was now a sixth year but she had told James she was dropping out of the team.

"We also have to fill up two positions Stephi dropped out Padfoot, and Verity left." James told Sirius.

"Well Mr. Prongs I'm sure you'll find a great team." Rorrie looked at Becks confused,

"What's with the names? You guys always call each other weird names!" Becks said.

"Marauders secret." Sirius told her.

"Oh come on tell me!"  
"No can do." James said.

"Why not?"

"MARAUDER'S SECRET!" the two replied accusingly. Rorrie and Becca stuck their tongues out at them and walked away.

"Girls! Always need to know everything!" James exclaimed.

"I no Prongs O' Pal its in their nature!" Sirius told him.

"How do _you_ know what's in their nature?"

"James! I know all come on the girls love me I mean look at me I'm _Smart, Funny and DASHINGLY HANDSOME!"_ he said with a flourish.

"That doesn't explain anything." James pointed out.

"Yes it does, when they flock around you, you pick up stuff its basic psychology I mean really the fact that they need to know EVERYTHING is right in the same book as the fact they go to the bathroom in packs! Trust me I know all!"

"Why do they do that?" James pondered.

"The bathroom in packs thing, don't ask me how would I know?" Sirius asked with wide eyes.

"You're an idiot, yah know that?"

"Yes I do prongsy yes I do!"

"At least we have that clear!"

They came to the portrait of the fat lady.

"So Sirius do you know the password?"

"How would I know?! You keep on asking me this stuff! It's not like I have ever told you o yah james when ever you have a problem come to me cause I know all!"

"I hate you…"

"I know."

"Right we've got that settled now whats the password?"

"JAMES! DO I NEED TO KEEP ON TELLING YOU?"

"No, no that was just way to fun to resist."

Sirius grimaced at him then said "_helftumpin Hippogriffs." _To the fat lady, she swung open saying,

"Right you are Mr. Black!" and he stepped inside. While James stood their open mouthed. As he entered he saw that Sirius had joined his other friends, Remus and Peter and went off to join them as Lily walked jauntily down the girls dorm stairs.

* * *

The girls sat in a circle around the fire talking. "So Lily any guys caught your eye yet?" Rorrie said in a sing song voice. "James got way cuter over the summer!" 

"Nope and James? WAY NOPE!"

"Why do you hate him so much anyway?"

"He' so cocky and arrogant and hes always a jerk to me!'

"Yeah I guess, but he did get cuter over the summer!" Becks pointed out. Lily rolled her eyes,

"So Rorrie what about you? Seen any guys? You and Sirius maybe?" Lily inquired.

"Oh Merlin yes please!" she whispered in an excited tone, the other girls laughed.

"What about you Becks?" Lily asked.

"I don't know I don't think any of the Marauders, I just want to be friends with them and I haven't seen many other guys yet, but I'll inform you when I see one."

"Come on lets go talk to them!" Rorrie said.

"Rorrie! When you say that don't you mean _you guys can go talk to them but im gunna go flirt with a certain Black?_"

"Yes I do mean that lets go!"

"Alright!" cried the girls.

* * *

James and Remus were playing a chess game while Sirius and Peter watched as the girls walked over. 

"Hey guys!' Becks said to them. "Who's winning the chess?"

Sirius started sniggering "Moony of course, poor old Prongs can't play chess for his life!"

"I'll go help him." Becks told them and moved to the other side of the table and where James was sitting.

"NO STOP!" she cried. "What are you doing! Put that piece back." She ordered James actually looked mildly frightened.

"O-ok…" he said as he put the piece back.

"that would have been like committing suicide you idiot!" The game went on for a while and the other two girls watching and talked with Sirius and Peter. When the game ended they went over and sat down in the chairs by the fire to talk. They did this for a while, the girls mostly gossiping while the boys listened in until Lily said,

"This just hit me! On the train when Snape was talking to us he called one of us a half breed! What was that all about?" she asked. Remus paled, but James quickly answered.

"He must of meant half blood like one muggle parent one magical parent."

"No…" Lily said. "I don't think he meant that because he did say one of us was a half blood using what you just said. I think he meant like a Centataur or a Giant or something."

"No Lily," Sirius cut in "Does it look like any of us are a Giant?"

"Well no but-"

"there's nothing to worry about its just Snape being a slimy grease ball."

"Okay whatever you say Sirius."

* * *

Authors Note:

IluvIluvZuZu lol!

Iluvzuz: thank you for your amazing review you made my day!

Reader101: Thanks for likeing my story lol

YOU GUYS MAKE ME WRITE MORE CHAPTERS THIS IS VALID PROOF!! keep reviewing and reading!!!

Does anyone get my referance to Perry Cox? Tell me if you do! Plus if you do you rock!

Oh and by the way the Skeeter girl who got sorted into Ravenclaw is Rita Skeeter's older sister!

I Lauff you!

:0 EM

ps Coming Up Next Chapter

This isnt totally definate but heres what i currently have planned:

1. First Day of Classes

2. James plays a prank on Lily

3. Lily yells

plus a little twist for your entertainment


	4. Pink!

**Chapter 4: "Pink!"**

"Rorrie she wont get up!"

"Well don't complain to me and don't make so much noise this early in the morning!"

"Well she needs to get up and so do you!"

"Whatever just smack her or something!"

'WHACK!!"

Lily jumped about five feet in the air. "BLOODY HELL WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"She's up!!" Becks cried "Excellent! Come on Lils lets go to breakfast." Lily groaned

"You have to be kidding me Becks what time is it?"

"Time to get up lets go lets go lets go!"

"Whatever just stop that talking!" Lily groaned "Why can't you bring Rorrie with you?"

"She refuses to get up and she's planning to be late on our first day of classes!"

"What time is it anyway?" Rorrie groaned.

"Lets just put it this way," Becca told her "if you get up _now_ and take 10 minutes to get dressed ect. And take another 5 minutes to get all your books we will have about 3 minutes to eat!" Lily let out a little shriek and started to jump around pulling her pants on,

"We can't be late and Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

"I don't care how important it is!" Rorrie shrieked, "I want food!"

* * *

The boys were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall when the girls came running down. The Marauders paid no attention to them because they had their heads together whispering, to everyone else only muffled tones could be heard, but for the four boys it was a life-risking plan of action. They were putting the final touches on this 'life risking plan' when the girls jumped onto the bench opposite them and started piling food onto their plates, that is all except Becks. The boys looked on in curiosity.

"What are they doing?" Sirius said in an interested tone. "When I tried to give Lily that much food at the Feast last night she told me I was a disgusting pig!"

"Plus their girls," Peter pointed out "they don't do that!"

Finally James voiced his opinions "What are they doing?" he asked Becks.

"Oh I told them they only had three minutes to eat before class started, lovely sight isn't it this shoveling business."

"I know the outcome to your little three minute scheme is quite amusing," Remus stated "but why did you do it out of curiosity, not that I have anything against it." He added.

"See I'm quite an early riser and I don't like eating by myself so I spent about half an hour trying to get them to come down with me then I tricked them." She told them,

"BRILLIANT!" James snorted.

"What is?" asked a very full in the mouth Rorrie.

"What Becks did to you to of course."

"And what might that be," she had stopped chewing and looked as if she was getting ready to glare and by this time Lily had caught on to the conversation and looked ready to have to smack someone.

"Well you see," he told them "you have about forty-five minutes to eat that meal there."

Their very full mouths dropped, they swallowed looked at Becks accusingly who stood up and began to run. They followed, and the boys began to laugh,

"Wow Lily's fast when she's mad!" James commented.

"Yeah we better take that into account for this afternoon!" Remus pointed out.

"Good point!" Sirius said as they got back to their plan.

* * *

The rest of the day was quite boring compared to that morning until Lily decided to have a shower. She grabbed her new shampoo and yelled to the girls that she was taking a shower. Then went to the showers. During her shower the Marauders started to fight

"Okay I got the polyjucice potion." Remus told them,

"I still can't believe you spent your summer brewing potions that would help us in our conquests!" James exclaimed.

"Jolly helpful if you ask me!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Whatever!" Remus said "Whose going to take it?"

"Yeah the whole point of it is to rub it in her face!" Peter exclaimed.

"I'll take it!" They all said at once except Sirius who said,

"Wait, whose hair did you get?" he inquired.

"Eve Mendola's hair she sits in front of me in Charms, I just grabbed it of her sweater." James told them.

"Oh then I'll do it!" Sirius told them.

They fought for a while over who would do it and finally they decided that Sirius could do it.

Remus shoved the boys into the nearest broom closet to take the potion in. It was a tight squeeze.

"This is not why I come in broom closets!" Sirius muttered.

"Oh trust me," Remus said "its no joy to be in here with you either!"

While James whined, "I can't believe you made me come in here! This is not why I come in Broom Closets!"

"Oh shut up and let me take the potion," Sirius exclaimed. Remus handed him a glass and poured some of the potion into it then added the hair. Sirius threw it down his throat and began to transform in to Eve. When he was done he had long blonde hair, was short and was wearing a girls uniform.

"Okay now get out get out get so we can!" James explained. Remus opened the door and they tumbled out.

"Hurry or you'll miss her!" Peter told them.

They waited outside of the girl's showers as Sirius snuck in and went up to the mirror and wrote something then left quickly. He came out and went around the corner with James and Peter as Remus stood outside as a prefect telling any girls that that they couldn't use the showers at this time due to a big leak.

* * *

Lily had climbed out of the shower and gotten dressed, and then she went up to the steamy mirror to brush her hair and re do her make up. Written on the foggy mirror were the words

_**HEY BEAUTIFUL!**_

_**Lookin' Good**_

_**LOVE YOUR ADMIRING MARAUDERS **_

She wondered what that was about and made a mental note to corner them later. Then she wiped of the words to brush her hair and was aghast at what she saw, her hair it was

"PINK" she screamed.

Outside the Marauders heard the scream and began to run down the hall in total hysterics while Sirius (still in the form of Eve) waited with a camera believing he was safe in his disguise.

Lily dropped her hairbrush and began to run looking for the Marauders they had messed one to many times with the once fiery red head. She ran out the door and around the corner and was met with a series of flashes, which she barely noticed due to her apparent fury. She ran and ran until she saw the heals of the Marauders.

James saw the fast approaching form of lily

"MAN SHES FAST WHEN SHE'S MAD!" he exclaimed as he ran. Lily was gaining on them fast and the boys continued to run, but then made a bad choice when they turned around (still running) they had run strait into a corner and were now cornered.

"Oh crap!" Remus stated.

"Oh yes oh crap!" Lily yelled at him. "Put this back right now and I wont hurt you too much!!"

The boys cowered as Peter spoke up "can't be undone. You have to wait it will be gone in a weeks time."

Lily swore and continued swearing at them between a string of hexes that she cast on them.

"Miss Evans!" Lily slowly turned around to see the serious face of Professor McGonnagal. "What are you doing to these boys?!"

"They changed my hair pink," Lily told her in a meek voice.

"Detention all four of you!" Lily looked shocked at the word detention; "meet me tomorrow in my office! I really never would have thought this awful behavior from you of all people Miss Evans you will have to ask them for the password to my office since this is your first detention ever! (The boy's mouths fell open) Boys go to the hospital wing and get rid of all your unnatural body parts, Miss Evans go find a hat!"

She left and the three Marauders looked at Lily and Lily looked at them then promptly burst into tears.

* * *

Authors Note:

Whoo Detention for the first time ouch!

Iluvyourreviews lol they rock! I totally saw that episode too.

I didn't really write this like I wanted to so I might re write this chapter if I do I will tell you all alrighty?

Alrighty!

Alrighty!!

Anyway im going to my camp now its sleepaway and I wont be back for a month so don't expect anything soon! Check out my website though! you all rock!

My website: post in the forums!

emily


	5. Talk of Detentions

Chapter 5- Talks of Detention

Lily ran upstairs to her dorm room that she shared with Rorrie and Becks and had felt her world crumbling down around her. She had handled James Potter every other year why was this one the year he had gotten to her.

The boys walked down the hall and Sirius caught up with them,

"What happened? Did she catch you?" Do we have a detention? Who'd she tell? Binns? Slughorn? Buddley? (A/N Herbology also McGonagall is younger here obviously) Oh I know she told McGonagall didn't she?"

"It didn't exactly go-"Peter started

"As we planned." James cut in and Remus just nodded in agreement.

"What happened?"

"We all got detention except you and including Lily." James told him. "She seemed pretty upset."

"Wait!" Sirius cried in a hushed voice "Remus isn't tonight the full moon?"

"Yeah I have to go talk to McGonagall about that, I think she forgot in her… rage."

"Oh okay and what about Lily? She got a detention too didn't she?"

"Yeah," Remus said "she actually caught up with us-"

James butted in "like I said she's fast when she's mad!" he said nodding with a stupid look on his face as if he were talking to a small kindergartener that couldn't understand that she was 'fast when she was mad'.

"Yes we know that!" Remus said in apparent annoyance. "It was her first detention, looked like she was about to cry."

"Maybe I should talk to her…" Sirius said quietly.

"What SIRIUS! You can't do that!" Peter squealed reproachfully.

"And why not?"

"Because," Peter told him "you can't upset her then go comfort her. Why are you so attached to her anyway? I thought James was the one who had the cute little crush." Peter said. James turned to Sirius with an accusing glare to which Sirius rolled his eye and sighed.

"No, I don't have a 'crush' on Lily, we're just friends I like to look out for her." He told them.

"Hypocrite!" Remus exclaimed, "You like to look out for her- yet you torment her?" Remus looked at him.

"Well I gave my complete dedication to the Marauders." Sirius explained.

Peter snorted "Whatever, your wacked out if you ask me." Sirius glared as they passed the transfiguration room.

"Well I got to go" Remus told them "I've got to visit McGonagall for you-know-what…"

"See yah," James said with a nod.

Remus walked into the transfiguration classroom, he saw the room was empty, but it did not worry him as a marauder and a werewolf he had to visit the transfiguration teacher frequently and knew that she had an office the door resided behind her desk. This office had done a lot for him, other than being dished out detentions. This is where in the second year McGonagall completed her mission to be a cat, this witnessed by James and Sirius who had turned up for a detention. This discovery had led to James wanting to become an animagus to help Remus. Remus grinned- all those memories of glory, pride and trouble that lay in that office. He knocked on the door of the office.

"Come in!" called the transfiguration teacher. He opened the door. "AH Mr. Lupin, It's you, I know why you're here and yes you make have your detention in a week's time although please tell me what in the world was going on!"

"Thank you for giving me a different date for detention, but I'm sorry I can't tell you what happened." McGonagall looked at him skeptically "cant or wont?" Remus thought for a second,

"Both!"

"Feel free to explain."

"I _won't_ rat out my friends and I made an oath to never tell a professor/any adult more than they already know which means I _can't_tell you." Remus told her calmly. She looked at him and said,

"I see, you may leave." Remus turned to leave and she added "and tell Mr. Pettigrew it would be advisable to bring dragon hide gloves, he will be reporting to Professor Buddley. James and Lily on the other hand should report to me as main offenders."

"What makes Lily and James the main offenders?" Remus asked.

"I saw Lily attacking you boys and I'm sure James was the one who wrangled Lily so much she took the actions she did."

Remus nodded and turned around and walked out the door. Remus walked up to the fat lady and said the password (pinkle weed) and the common room presented itself in its normal layout. The Marauders were commanding the comfiest chairs by the fire pretending not to do homework- to keep up their social appearance, but doing it slowly but surely. Remus walked up to Peter and told him about the gloves, and then James asked,

"What about me?"

"You and Evans report to McGonagall at seven tonight she seems to have something rather grueling in store for you two."

"Between the two of them I should be fairly roasted by the time that detentions done!" James groaned.

"Oh the pain Prongs!! What are we going to do about tonight though? We can't leave Moony to himself." Sirius told James in a flourish Peter then piped up "He has to we're busy!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" James yelled in the loudest voice he could without anyone hearing them "Whatever we have to do we will be with Moony tonight." In his voice there was raw disgust at Peter's words. Sirius nodded

"I agree, I think we should all be there for Moony tonight!"

"Guys you don't need to skip detention for me, but I know I can't stop you so I officially give up trying to persuade you not to get in trouble on my part, anyway I have to tell Evens about her detention!" and with that Remus walked away.

A/N-

Yes the lovely is back from camp I'm going to try for a chapter a week alright? I'm working on SSAT stuff right now and summer homework and I'm totally stressed so review to keep me happy and make me wanna write more.

Em


	6. Moony Excitement

Moony Excitement

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as always if you're an idiot check chapter one!

James walked down the hall towards McGonnagal room. He had no clue how he was going to get out of this detention, but he would. He knocked on the Transfiguration room door.

"Come in!" called a strict voice. He opened the door,

"Your LATE!" Lily said accusingly.

"Your too uptight!" he responded.

"Well your Immature!"

"You have no life!"

"BOTH OF YOU!" McGonnagal yelled at them, "Stop it I will not put up with your bad behavior! You will start acting like your age! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" The two nodded their heads, "very well" Professor McGonnagal said in her taught voice. "Your detention today will be in the Owlery I need you to clean all of the Owls the hay and in general the whole Owlery needs to be spotless, this has never been set as a detention before, but hopefully it will teach you to stop fighting!" James groaned and Lily sighed her eyes downcast. "Before you go I'm going to give you permission to use your wands to clean the straw and replace it, but nothing else! And if you do use your wand for anything else I shall no and you don't want to know the consequences to that. The two nodded, "now go!" they scuttled out of the room.

James shut the door behind them, "So how about this detention!" Silence. "Brutal!"

"Yeah this would have never happened if you hadn't been such an ass!"

"Awww Lilykins don't say that," she rolled her eyes. There were still a few people roaming around and one of them grabbed her arm and she spun around.

"Lily!" a good-looking boy said. _Oh my god Lily thought Nathaniel Runnington-he-was-so-hot!_

"Y-yeah" she breathed, she had had a crush on him since the middle of last year _he-was-so-beautiful. _All the girls loved Nathaniel he was popular, good-looking, smart (he was in Ravenclaw), and his father was the Minister.

"I was wondering if you wanted to study with me tonight?" he asked. Lily almost fainted but James cut in,

"She can't." he said pulling her away. She frowned,

"Sorry detention, maybe some other night," she smiled. He smiled back and waved as she was dragged out of the hallway.

"Ahhh Potter why'd you have to do that!"

"You had detention!"

"I know but he is so damn gorgeous!"

"He isn't really I don't know what you see in him!"

Lily just sighed and was pulled upstairs, left with a feeling like she was floating on air. James on the other hand was becoming highly disgruntled.

---

James and Lily were panting by the time they got all the way upstairs; they paused for a second to catch their breath.

"What are we going to do first?" James asked as he was the first to recuperate (most likely due to Quiditch practices).

"You wanna just get the straw out of the way then we can use these rags and soap they left in the corner for us on the walls and floor." She told him,

"Alright lets go." He pulled Lily up from where she had been sitting on the floor and she used a cleaning spell to get rid of the dirty straw. "Very Nice!" James said in a voice just like their charms teacher. She laughed,

"How do you do that? That's an amazing imitation of him!"

"I'm just amazing!" James gloated, as Lily rolled her eyes.

"Come on now for the walls!"

--- 2 hours later (Lily)

"It-is-so-hard to clean with these BLOODY OWLS!" Lily said exasperatedly. "Their swooping and pooping and flying- only stupid people fly!"

"Hey!" James said in a playful voice.

"Exactly" Lily grinned. They worked a little longer until Lily was cleaning around the hole in the Owl's Tower that served as a window/a door for the owls to go in and out of. She looked out the window everything looked so serene and peaceful. The moon glowed big and round in the sky and the stars sparkled. Lily suddenly saw movement on the ground shadows were moving. James saw her staring,

"What is it?"

"What's that out there?" she asked. James cursed inside his head then checked his watch it was 12:15 he had gotten distracted! He turned to look at Lily.

"Lily, I really have to go!"  
"what? We have detention!" Lily was sure it had something to do with the moving figures she'd seen, "You don't want to go out there do you?"

"No! Why would I do that?" he asked.

"I don't know?!" she exclaimed. James knew he had to improvise,

"Well you see I ah have to…" he started "finish some homework for Transfiguration!" James spat out "You know how McGonnagal gets!"

"So you want me just to finish this by myself?" Lily asked.

"NO!… well yes, but please understand I really need to get that homework done!"

She squinted her eyes at him, but she started to feel curious… _if she let him go she could follow and see what he was up to…_ she made up her mind.

"Fine… GO."

"Thank you Lily I will never ever bother you again!"  
"I doubt that." She muttered with a roll of her eyes. James sprinted out the door and she quietly followed him. He ran quite fast it made it hard for her to follow without being seen. He ran down the stairs and through a winding path of corridors, and ended out at the front door. He pushed it open and ran outside.

--- (James)

Thank god she had let him go, he felt like such a hypocrite he always said he was there for his friends, and look at him neglecting poor Moony the only time he ever asked for help! He pushed open the grand oak doors he was lucky they weren't locked he slipped out and looked for his friends. He saw them they were around the corner of the Castle he slipped into his animagus form and ran out to join them.

--- (Lily)

Lily walked out into the night there was no one in sight _where'd James go?_ _And why had he wanted to come out here?_ She was getting sort of scared now, she decided to turn back. Lily walked back towards the door (rather quickly) a howl sounded and her heart rate picked up she began to run. Then something hard hit her back she was stumbled over. She was pinned down on her back something was on top of her growling. Realization hit her, Werewolf! The howl that's all she could think in her total terror and shock. Nothing else hit her mind like why James had wanted to come out here if it was okay. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something black streak towards her. She was going to die she knew it. The werewolf was pushed off her back in a rush. She was so scared she could barely think about getting up but somehow she stumbled up. She glanced behind her she couldn't believe the scene before her. The dog had apparently bowled the werewolf off her back and was rolling around in a pile of teeth and claws on the ground now. A stag (as she later identified it as) ran in her direction and slammed into her pushing her back into the castle. She ran this whole experience was fairly terrifying, the werewolf had gotten out of the dogs clutches and was bolting at her it could run way faster then she could and was almost on top of her, so close in fact that some of its slobber fell onto her, there was no escaping this one. This time it was the stag who saved her, it had been trying to push Lily to run faster (it was an example of how scared she was that she didn't even wonder why a stag was so close to her in general) turned around but as it turned one of its antlers got caught on her ankle and brought her down. The stag free of Lily turned and started attacking the werewolf with its antlers. Lily lay they're not being able to get up her ankle was in severe pain and every time she tried to get up she'd stumble and fall. The dog came to the Stag's aid and once the werewolf was a good distance away and the two had it pinned down a small rat ran towards her. Eww she hated rats then in front of her materialized Peter Pettigrew.

"Evans come on we gotta get out of here." He yelled at her.

"I can't walk!" she screamed at him "my ankle"

"Shit!" Peter looked hurriedly at the staff, dog and werewolf mess. The dog actually seemed to roll his eyes at Peter then look at the stag. Who nodded got up and walked over to Peter and Lily, and then promptly turned into James. Now the werewolf was howling behind them the dog was struggling.

"Peter you idiot, help her up get her inside Padfoot can't hold off Moony forever!"

"But how-"

"Ahhg! I'll do it! Go do something useful!" James grabbed onto Lily who was still struggling to stand, put an arm around her and threw her over his back. She began to scream he ran as fast as he could to the door. Lily started kicking her good leg

"Put me down!" James didn't he walked up to the doors glanced behind him and calmly pushed them open and shut again. Then dumped Lily on the ground. She sat as far up as she could,

"Man you look pale!" James joked.

"Are you kidding me James! 'Man you look pale' is all you can say? What was THAT!"? James looked around him

"Can I trust you?" she eyed him, "other wise I can't answer your question," he reasoned with her.

"Fine." She agreed, "What was that?"

"That was Remus' little furry problem!"

"Remus- hes- a- a"

"Werewolf," James finished.

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"I am so freaking out right now!" James laughed, "That's why you left! You went to play with a werewolf?"

"Sure if you want to put it that way."

"Oh my god!"

"WHAT NOW!"

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs the marauders aka the Werewolf the icky little rat the giant black dog and a idiotic deer with extremely sharp antlers!" she said pointing to a cut on her broken ankle. James laughed again then said quite seriously,

"I prefer stag." Lily rolled her eyes at him,

"Your so vain!"

"That may be true now what's wrong with you?"

"Broken ankle I think."

"Damn."

"I second that"

"Alright lets go to the Hospital Wing," he started to grab her again.

"WAIT!"

"What?" he sighed.

"1 no more over the shoulder action 2 we need a cover up as im assuming that while Madame Leache may know about Remus' so called little furry problem she doesn't know about the illegal animagues."

"Good Point…got any ideas."

"As a matter of fact I do." She paused "I needed to go to the bathroom while we were at detention, I fell down the stairs, you came to find me cause I wasn't back after a while and there I was strewn over the stairs with a broken ankle,"

"Wow your good! One problem though how'd you get the cuts?"

"Suit of armor that's what I tripped over it was by the stairs and it cut me damn daggers!"

"Very nice now can we go?"

"I'd love to." James started walking away and Lily let out a small cough.

"What now!" he asked.

"Broken ankle…." Realization popped onto his face,

"Aww shit I almost forgot why we needed the cover up!" he looked guilty as he rushed over to her.

"Oh yes everyone," Lily declared "meet James Potter the ever smart one" she smiled.

"Haha funny!" James said sarcastically. He grabbed her waist and pulled her up she winced. Grabbed onto him then started hobbling in the direction of the Hospital Wing, which thankfully wasn't that far away.

--- The Hospital Wing

The two walked quite slowly to the hospital door James slowly opened the door and pushed her through. They did their best to be quiet; thankfully Madame Leache was on her nighttime check to make sure everyone was okay.

"Oh dear what's wrong?" she asked.

"Lily has a broken ankle," James explained. Madame Leache ran over with a slight 'ohh ohh' noise.

"Come here, where's the closest bed ah there okay Mr. Potter bring her over here, Miss. Evans lay down and my how did that happen?" Lily recited their story and Madame Leache let out lots more 'ohh ohh' noises to which James snickered and stopped when he received a glare from Lily.

"Luckily this will be easy to fix!" Madame leache explained, and with a flick of her wand cleaned the cuts and bandaged them then she said

"Epskiy" and the ankle fixed itself. "Miss Evans you should sleep here the ankle is probably still soar and Mr. Potter I'm sure you two can finish detention another night." She said, as she made sure Lily was in bed and shooed James out the door.

--- Morning

Lily woke up the sun shining in her eyes she moved slightly; "Ouch" she said quietly her leg killed. With that slight pain everything that had taken place came back to her. She sat up, next to her bed sat Remus with Peter, James and Sirius surrounding him. They were all looking at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm really sorry about last night," Remus said quietly.

"Its fine I'm okay your okay we're all okay." Lily said she didn't want him to feel bad over her stupidity. "It was my fault."

"What do you think about him being a werewolf?" Sirius asked quietly so no one would over hear them.

"I'm fine with it, im used to prejudice as a so called 'mudblood' I hate that Remus gets that too even worse prejudice actually."

"So you wont tell?" Remus asked.

"Of course not why would I?" she asked, "I just told you im not like that!"

"You can trust Lily. I made sure she was trustworthy last night."

"Thanks for helping me back here." She told him he nodded then a few seconds later asked,

"Friends" she thought a second then nodded,

"Friends" he walked out and stuck out his hand she grabbed it and they shook hands vigorously with goofy grins on their faces.

"Nice to be friends with you!" she said in the manliest she could muster.

"Right that is!" he said in his McKinley voice (the charms teacher).

The two both burst into laughter and could not stop laughing, Lily was rolling around on the bed and James was collapsing. Their laughing was so contagious that the whole hospital wing started laughing and didn't know why even Madame leache.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey HEY review sorry this one took so long. The whole file got deleted right as I was almost done and I had to start over. I wanted not to rush cause I really liked this chapter hope you do to

Show me some love and review. First one to review gets a lollipop!!!!!

EM


End file.
